1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a pneumatic tool with a clip, wherein the position of the clip on the tool can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic tools, such as nail guns or air ratchet wrenches, are usually used in many fields. However, a conventional pneumatic tool must be contained in a tool case to allow a user to carry the pneumatic tool to a desired work location. Therefore, a tool case is necessary to carry the pneumatic tool, and this is inconvenient for the user. To solve the inconvenient carrying problem of a conventional pneumatic tool, a clip is mounted on the tool to allow a user to hang the pneumatic tool on a waist belt to conveniently carry the tool. With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional pneumatic tool with a clip (34) substantially comprises a body (30), a handle (32), a cap (36), a clip (34) and a positioning device (38). The handle (32) is formed on and extends from the body (30) and has a free end. The cap (36) is securely attached to the free end of the handle (32) with bolts. The clip (34) is rotatably mounted around the cap (36) and comprises a collar (342) and a clip tab (344). The collar (342) is rotatably mounted around the cap (36), and the clip tab (344) extends from the collar (342). The cap (36) further has a flange abutting with the collar (342) to keep the clip (34) from escaping from the handle (32). The positioning device is mounted between the cap (36) and the clip (34) to hold the clip (34) at a position relative to the handle (32). The positioning device (38) comprises multiple recesses (362), a positioning stub (382) and a spring (384). The recesses (362) are longitudinally defined in the outer periphery of the cap (36). The positioning stub (382) is slidably held in and partially extends from the collar (342) of the clip (34) and selectively engages with one of the recesses (362) in the cap (36). The spring (384) is held inside the clip (34) to provide a biasing force to the positioning stub (382). With the engagement between the positioning stub (382) and one of the recesses (362) in the cap (38), the clip tab (344) can be held at a desired position relative to the handle (32). Accordingly, the user can hang the pneumatic tool on his/her waist belt with the clip (34).
However, when the pneumatic tool bumps with another object while a user is carrying the pneumatic tool, the external bumping force can easily rotate the body (30) or the handle (32) and the positioning stub (382) may be disengaged from the corresponding recess (362) as the body (30) or handle (32) rotates. Consequently, the clip (34) will rotate relative to the handle (32), and the position of the clip tab (344) relative to the handle (32) is unintentionally changed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pneumatic tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.